


Kankri ==> Pleasure Yourself

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again Arguably, Bondage, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Celibacy, Come Inflation, Crying, Cussing, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Narcissism, Other, Rough Sex, Xeno, Xenobiology, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't normally enjoy indulging in pleasures of the flesh, even if most trolls would say a little self-relief would not be enough to break your vow of celibacy, but recently there has been one troll you've been turning to. He knows you inside and out, from the sensitive spots on your horns to the dirtiest of your kinks and desires. And he doesn't <i>technically</i> break your vow of celibacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri ==> Pleasure Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Loud huffing  
> Have a [clusterfuck](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/89601509448) [of](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/88214676327) [kankri sexcanons](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/34672252230)

You don't normally enjoy indulging in pleasures of the flesh, even if most trolls would say a little self-relief would not be enough to break your vow of celibacy, but there are some nights when your sexual desires are too much for your well-trained restraint. You have such intense thoughts and images that have your bulge trying to writhe beneath your leggings and your nook clenching on nothing, practically begging you for just a little touch or two. Unfortunately, you are rather picky about what is done to you and, being celibate, you do have to find another method than asking one of your friends to help you. For the longest of times you did have to go fully unsatisfied due to having nobody to please you properly, but recently there has been one troll you've been turning to. He knows you inside and out, from the sensitive spots on your horns to the dirtiest of your kinks and desires. And he doesn't _technically_ break your vow of celibacy.

You'll admit, it was strange at first, seeing your own self, your own body and face and eyes and smile above you, but you've grown accustomed to it now. Feeling the warmth of your own skin, seeing your color flood his cheeks; it was all so surreal to see but now you wouldn't have it any other way. Here, with him above you, with him touching you and coaxing your bulge out and dampening your nook, you are not alone, both physically and emotionally. You share a blood color, you share a wavelength, you share the most intimate of joys. There are differences of course, but this version of you is similar enough that your friends would not be able to notice them.

He knows what you like. He knows how you take pleasure in all the kisses as your clothes are stripped off. He knows your deepest desires and what process to go through to allow you to let him do them. Once all your clothes are off, he knows to use your sweater to tie up your wrists behind your back. He knows to bring the strip of cloth to tightly restrict the use of your mouth. You can still breathe and you can make enough of a noise for him to know if he's triggering you. He turns you around so that your cheek is pressed against the platform, your rear high in the air behind you. Your hands are heavy on your back, tightly wrapped in your sweater. He knows that you absolutely dream about being able to do this one day with somebody else, not that you don't appreciate his efforts, but it's just not the same. He knows that too, you're almost certain of it. On the other hand, perhaps he has a kink that you don't when it comes to that.

You feel his bulge tip rub against the lips of your nook and you groan in want. You tense up and relax and tense up again, aching for him to hurry up and _fuck you already_ , as crude as it is to say it that way. You're tired of being patient and understanding, and you can _let go_ around him, around yourself. You press back against him, urging him, encouraging him to continue on. 

He grabs your hips after watching you grind against him for a few moments, slamming into your nook with the force and roughness that will sting later but in this moment satisfies you so well that you let out a long exhaled moan as his bulge fills you up. You hum and sigh at the feeling of being stretched because this version of you is bigger, much more well-endowed, and you love the way it feels in your nook and the way it makes your stomach distend just a little. You can't even begin to imagine what he'd be like as a full grown troll.

He barely allots time for you to adjust to the feeling before he's pulling his hips back and setting a relentless pace for his thrusts. You squirm happily underneath him, a panting and drooling mess that would normally have you feeling disgusted but when it's with him, when it's just with yourself where you know your secrets will be tightly kept, you just stop caring. You feel amazing and satisfied in a way you don't think you'll ever be able to feel in the near future, and you don't care a damn bit about anything else but yourself for once. And so long as you don't make any sounds or signs of true discomfort, he won't stop moving until you've come with his name on your lips. After all, even if it is viewed as narcississtic, it would be incredibly rude of you to say another's name while in bed with a certain troll.

You're crying very quietly when you do come, not from pain but from the intensity of the pleasure, of being able to get off the way you want and to have somebody cater to your needs after weeks of catering to the needs of those around you. You're trembling when your other self does as well, filling you up with your own color, filling you with material until your stomach is heavy and your nook is leaking. Your breathing is heavy as he unbinds you and removes the gag from your mouth, the sound of his voice, of your own voice, quietly telling you that you seem to be unharmed and that he's glad you enjoyed yourself and that he'll help you clean up as soon as you want him to. He helps you onto your back and you both clean up your face and the material that you spilled but you keep his material in you for now. You're too tired to move to empty it out into a bucket and you find that keeping it inside you is rather soothing.

You let yourself cry a little more when all is said and done, and he calmly wipes the tears from your cheeks. His hands linger on your cheeks, heated and red as they are, and he kisses you softly, a contrast to the borderline violent nature he shows when pailing you. It's the only kiss you share with him and it is the last memory you have before you slip into a sleeping state.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this was a fun project  
> I'm a little too pro-selfcest


End file.
